


A Promise

by Asraella



Series: What Could Have Been [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Love, Multi, Pre-Kira Case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L says goodbye to his first Love before leaving for the Kira Case.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader, L/anyone - Relationship
Series: What Could Have Been [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845265
Kudos: 24





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Wammy Week 2020, Day 3: First Love.

Pink and white petals softly drifted from the Hawthorn tree, delicately blanketing the ground in velvety pastels. He sat atop the fallen blooms, lotus position causing the tops of his bare feet to lie against his thighs. They rested on their knees, leaning their weight onto their heels as they faced him.

They held their hand outstretched towards him, palm towards him with fingers spread. He pressed his cold hand to the warmth of theirs as he interlocked his fingers with theirs, his smile in bright contrast to the dark that ringed his eyes before quickly fading from his lips.

“It will be lonely, won’t it? Being apart from one another for so long…”

“It will be ok, L. We’ve been apart before.”

“Mmm, yes, but I feel this will be different, that this will be longer than any time previous.” He dropped his stare to his knees. “There’s no guarantee I will return.”

“Please don’t say that,” they said gently, though worry tinged their words. “Why does your mind always go to the darkest places, My Love?”

“Nothing good lasts forever.” His gray-blue eyes seeming to grow darker with each thought. “It was a lesson I learned when I was very young.”

“Well, you could take me with you, I mean if you’re really worried about it,” they giggled, half-kiddingly.

They would have followed him anywhere if he asked.

“I’d be lying if I said I haven’t considered it, but it isn’t safe.”

“I’m always safest when I’m with you.”

With the hand that wasn’t gripping into his, they lovingly stroked his wild mane before cradling his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into their touch, rubbing his cheek against their caress.

“Promise me, if I survive, you will meet me here, one year from today.”

“Why do you think this case is going to be the end of you?”

“Promise me.” Desperation made his speech quicken with impatience. “Please.”

Leaning forward, they pressed their forehead to his.

“I Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! You can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
